Sakura Moves Again
by VentePaDu
Summary: Sakura's mom decides to move yet again and this time shesends her to a boarding school on top of it all. She assumes it is going to be boring and that she won't make any friends. But what happens when the hottest guy on campus backs into her car?
1. Chapter 1: The Bad News

"What!?"

"You heard me Sakura. We are moving."

"Again!?"

"Yes."

"But mom I…"

"No buts Sakura. No go to your room and start packing."

"I'm not leaving. You always do this to me! I just started to make friends again and now you are moving me? It's not fair!"

"I don't have to be fair. I'm your mother. Now go pack."

"I know. I can live here with TenTen until I graduate and then…"

"No. You are moving with me and that is final. We are leaving in two days so go pack."

"Fine." I turn and storm up to my room. It is happening again. One thing is wrong with this place and now we have to move. I have probably lived in seven different places during my freshman and sophomore years of high school. Now I'm a Junior and I was hoping that we would stay in one place for the next two year. I guess I should know better.

I walk to my closet and stare at my clothes. I leave out two outfits. One is a jean mini skirt with a pink tank top and the other is a light green and brown plaid mini skirt with a emerald green tank top. My other clothes I pack into the boxes that are stacked on my floor. I am an expert packer by now and I finish packing up my closet quickly. I then begin to take things off my walls. I finish that quickly also and then decide to take a break. I look in my mirror at how I look. I am wearing a back tank top with a pink cherry blossom on it and pink sweats. I guess it will do. I grab a pair of flip flops and head downstairs.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Asks my mom.

"To see TenTen." I say as I slam the door. TenTen lives on the other side of town so I decide to drive rather than walk. I get into my black Mazda3 and start the car. And the music begins to play. I let out a sigh. The perfect song to describe how I feel every time we move:

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

I reach TenTen's house. I turn off my car and walk up to the door. I ring the doorbell and hear an annoyed "I'm coming" from inside. To my surprise Neji answers the door.

"Oh Sakura. What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He says as he spots that I am on the brink of crying. I can't hold it in any longer and fall into the arms of my friend. I begin to cry into his chest as TenTen walks around the corner.

"Sakura what's wrong." They both ask in a concerned voice. I just continue to cry. This is the hardest part, saying goodbye.

"Sakura…Oh Sakura…" TenTen says as she strokes my head. I finally stop crying and lift my head from Neji's chest.

"Let's go inside." He says in his calm demeanor. I follow them into the living room and I sit down on the couch. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"I'm…I'm moving."

"What!?" TenTen gasps.

"Yes I know. My mom found some stupid reason for not liking this town so we are moving onto the next one. I just…came to say goodbye."

"But you can't leave…what about our plans for the dance and your party?"

"I'm sorry TenTen but my mom won't change her mind. I don't know anything about what town I am going to live in or anything. You two can go to the dance together. After all you are _together_ aren't you?" a small blush crosses Neji's face but he quickly hides it.

"I suppose we are." I lower my head.

"Eight." I mutter under my breath.

"Huh?" TenTen asks.

"This is my eighth time moving since freshman year." To tell you the truth this is the only place I've ever actually liked. Every other place I was just used or rumored about."

"Sakura I am so sorry."

"TenTen it's fine I'm used to it by now." I stand up. If I don't leave now, I am going to start crying again. I walk over to the front door and Give them both a hug. "I promise to keep in touch. I'll miss both of you so much. I linger on TenTen's hug slightly ad when I let go, I give them both a fake smile. "Who knows? Maybe you can even visit me sometime, that is when I find out where I'm going." I turn and walk to my car. I pull out of the driveway and don't look back, it will only make it harder.

I reach my house and walk straight u to my room. I see while I was gone my mom finished packing up my room. I let out a sigh and walk into my bathroom. I turn on my shower and get in. The warm water feels heavenly on my skin. Showers always make me feel like everything is getting washed away. I become lost in thought as the water pours over me. Ever since my dad died we have been moving constantly. I guess that mom is just scared to get settled in one place. I run my hands through my pink hair that reaches to my mid back. I turn off the water and wrap up in a towel. Tomorrow I have to go clean out my locker, but now I just need to write and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The fortunate Accident

Chapter 2: The Move

I stare out the plane window with the music from my iPod blasting in my ears. So this time we are moving to Konoha huh? Sounds like a bore. This school tops them all. It's a boarding school. Not only do I have to move to a new school but I also have to live there? This is ridiculous.

The plane lands right on time and I go to baggage check. My mom took a different flight that landed closer to our new house. I grab my one bag and go outside. I call a taxi over and get inside. I tell the driver the address as I tune into my iPod. My eyes close slowly.

I am woken as the car comes to a jolting stop. "Here we are Missy."

"Thanks." I say as I go around to the trunk and get my bags out. "Here." I say handing him the money. I turn and walk towards the front gate. The sign read "Boarding School of Konoha". I let out a sigh. Guess I better get going. I walk through the gate and into the front office. There is a girl sitting behind the desk. She looks no older than me. As I approach her she looks up and flashes me a smile. "Hello may I help you?"

"Umm…Yeah. I am Sakura Haruno…I'm…"

"Oh so your Sakura. Welcome. I have you keys here. You are in room 21 B in the Leaf dorm."

"Thanks." I say taking the keys from her.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Your car arrived here earlier this morning. It is right through that door. And if you need anything don't be afraid to ask!"

"Oh thanks again." I pick up my bag again and walk through the door. I throw my bag in my trunk and drive away. I finally find the Leaf dorm and reverse into the driveway so I can find my room. I get out and turn off the ignition.

"Excuse me. You aren't allowed to park there. Please park on the street." Comes a voice from the doorway.

"Sorry!" I get back in the car and pull onto the street, my bag still sitting on the driveway. I find a parking spot across the street in front of another dorm. I guess that it is a boys dorm from the look of it. I get out of the car and begin to turn away but before I can even close the door, something slams into my rear bumper. I jump and turn around to look. Ok so maybe it didn't slam. It just lightly hit but still I have a huge dent in my bumper and one tail light is bashed it. I slowly walk around to more carefully inspect the damage when two guys get out of the car.

"Aw damn it Naruto. Now look what you made me do!"

"Sorry Sasuke. I was just trying to change the music. But you have like OCD or something."

"I do not!" The guy called Sasuke walked around and nervously apologized. I look up and see the cutest guy ever. His black hair sticks up in the back and his onyx eyes seem to captivate me. Then I realize that I am staring.

"Oh no really it's ok."

"No it's not. I know let me pay for the repairs."

"No you really don't have to."

"No I want to. After all I did cause the accident."

"Well I suppose that true."

"And my older brother owns his own body shop so I am sure he can give us a good deal." He pulled out a cell phone and began to dial a number. "Hey Itachi. Listen I need you to do me a favor. Um I need some work done on this car that I just backed into… No it's not my fault this time. It's Naruto's…It's true…I swear…So will you help me…Thanks you're the best…Don't let it go to your head." He hangs up the phone. "So he said he would fix it for us."

"That's great. So do I have to get it towed or what?"

"No he is sending a truck."

"Oh ok thanks." I go to the front door and bend over making sure that they can't see up my mini skirt. I unplug my iPod from the car and stand back up.

"So what room are you in?"

"Um…21 B."

"Hey Sasuke that's Hinata's room. Sweet!"

"Naruto shut up you loser. If you have that much of a crush on her than just go tell her." He turns back to me. "So can I help you find it?"

"I think I can manage." I say with a snide tone in my voice.

"No I'll help."

"Well all right if you insist." We walk across the street to the Leaf dorm and walk through the front door.

"Sasuke what are you doing in the girls dormitory?"

"Just helping our new student find her room, Anku nothing more."

"Alright but if you are not back down here in ten minutes I am coming up there to get you."

"Alright." He says as he walks off carrying my bag. I follow him because it seems like he knows where he's going. Or so it seems. "Here we are" He says after we have been walking in silence for a few minutes. "You have your key?"

"Oh yea. Here it is." I say sticking it into the whole. I open the door slightly and hear a gasp.

"S-S-Sasuke? What are you dong here and with a key to my room."

"Relax Hinata. It's not me. I mean it is but I just came here to deliver your new roommate." He says pulling me in front of the door.

"Hi." I say as I wave. "I'm Sakura…and your Hinata right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." She is very quiet barely raising her voice above a whisper.

"So I'm guessing this side is your." Sasuke said throwing my bag on my bed. I realize that I am grasping my necklace and drop my hand. Sasuke catches this and looks at me with a skeptical look.

"I think I can manage from here Sasuke. Thank you. Now get downstairs before that lady gets mad."

"Well alright but remember if you need anything I'm just across the street."

"Okay." I say shoving him out the door. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Dilema

**Saksuke's POV**

"So what happened?"

"Nothing Naruto." I say showing no emotion whatsoever on my face.

"So what happened?"

"I said nothing alright!"

"Well obviously something happened or else you wouldn't be having me do body work on this car." I realize that Itachi was the one who asked the question the second time and my face began to blush but I quickly hide it. I only just met that pink haired girl and already I feel like this. Why?

"Sasuke? Hello anybody home?" I realize that Naruto is waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Are you ready to go back to school?"

"No I have to stop by the store real fast."

"Alright how long will it take?"

"No too long. Just wait in the car." I pull up in front of _One Day_ and walk inside. Ever since my parent's died, I have had to take charge over the store. I walk inside and the cashier walks over to me.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. How are you today?"

"Enough small talk. The new inventory came in?"

"Yes."

"And you have begun to stack it on the shelves?"

"Not yet Mr. Uchiha but I will get right on it."

"Good. I will drop by later to make sure you have done it."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"You're a girl right?"

"Um…..yes."

"No that wasn't the real question. How do I put this? Do girls want guys to make…um…?"

"The first move?"

"Yea."

"Well…I would say yes but it really depends on the girl. Is she outgoing?"

"I guess."

"How long have you know her?"

"None of your business."

"Sir, I am just trying to help."

"Fine… Not too long."

"Well are you sure you like her?"

"Pretty sure."

"Then go for it. Nothing ventured nothing gained." She rubs my head and messes up my hair.

"Now that was just uncalled for."

"Sorry Sir."

**sorry this chap was so short…I kinda wanted to end it this way and I wanted to get another chapter up. Chapter 4 will be coming a long shortly…**


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

Chapter 4

"So Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Sasuke really well?" I ask as I begin to unpack my bags.

"We have been friends for three years. So yes."

"So what's he like?"

"Well he can be cocky…but he can also be really nice…most girls fall all over him and he hates it. But he has a hard time telling them to back off. He also is really quiet usually. He usually keeps to himself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well sounds good."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Sakura why are you so interested in him?"

"No reason."

"Well he used to be dating Ino but I don't think they are anymore."

"Oh you mean that girl at the front desk."

"Yes."

"She seemed nice."

"She has her moments." There is a short silence before she speaks up again. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's walk to the cafeteria."

"Alright let me just change real fast." I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and run into the bathroom. I come out five minutes later and see that Hinata is ready to go. "Sorry you had to wait.

"Oh it's fine. Come on." We walk downstairs and out the front door. I drift off into thought. Why am I so interested in him. I mean it isn't like I like him or anything right? My thoughts are broken by Hinata's voice. "We're here." I look up at the building. It doesn't look that big and is painted red, yellow and tan. I follow Hinata inside and after we get our food, we sit down at a table. "Sakura this is Temari." She says as she points to a girl with blonde hair that is tied into for pigtails at the back of her head. "And this is Gaara." My eyes shift to a boy with red hair an a tattoo on his forehead.

"Hi." He says before shifting his eyes back down to his food.

"This is Kiba abd his dog Akamaru. My eyes shift to another boy with shaggy brown hair and two red tringles that stretch down his cheeks.

"Hey."

"Ruff!"

"Well it looks like Akamaru likes you. Hinata, have you seen Shino?"

"He is your roommate."

"No matter what I do I can not keep track of that guy." Kiba stands up with a frustrated look on his face and Akamaru jumps on his head. "Come on Akamaru let's go find him."

"And this is Naruto." She says pointing to a guy with a huge (and I mean huge) grin on his face and yellow spiky hair.

"We've already met." I look up at Hinata and she is blushing. I let a smirk cross my face. So she likes him too…

"Hey!" His voice breaks my thoughts. "Your that girl Sasuke backed into!"

"Yea I am. Oh and by the way, where is he? I need to ask him a couple questions about that."

"Uh…I don't know. He said he had some things to do…"

"Hey loser." I shift my glance to the direction of the voice and see Sasuke standing there with a tray full of food. "Ramen again. Man, you really need to try something different."

"But Ramen is the best!"

"Whatever. Oh Sa… um…"

"It's Sakura."

"Oh yea. My brother has your car at his shop and he said it should be done in a few days."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So I have a question Hinata."

"Yes."

"What is there to do around here?"

"Well a carnival is coming in about a week. It is a big event here. There are fireworks and rides. People in this school wait for it al year."

"Oh that sounds fun." I look up and catch Sasuke staring at me across the table. "What are you looking at?" He begins to blush but regains control surprisingly fast.

"Oh umm…well…nothing." I take the last bite of my food and stand up.

"Hey Hinata, I am going to finish unpacking."

"Wait for a minute and I will come with you Sakura."

"Alright." She takes the last bite of her food and stands up to clear her tray.

"Oh hey Hinata."

"Yes Kiba?"

"If you see Shino, tell his to meet me back at the room."

"Alright." I follow her out of the cafeteria and we begin to walk back to our dorm. I look down at her clothes and see that she is wearing a sweatshirt and long pants.

"Hinata can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How come you cover up so much?"

"What?"

"I mean it is August. It hasn't even begun to get cool yet."

"Umm…well…"

"It's about Naruto isn't it?"

"Uh…umm…no why would you think that?"

"Come on Hinata. Someone would have to be completely oblivious to not notice."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little." She lowers her head and begins to blush. I smirk. I knew it

"To tell you the truth, we grew up together and I have liked him for as long as I can remember. I don't think he knows or feels the same way though."

"My sources say he might."

"You already have sources?"

"No but I overheard Sasuke and Naruto talking when Sasuke crashed into my car. Sasuke mentioned it and he didn't deny it so there is some hope. Right?"

"Umm…yeah."

"I'll tell you what, before the carnival, I am going to take you shopping and we are going to make Naruto notice you."

"Umm…I am not so sure."

"Come on why not?"

"I…alright…sounds like fun."

"Good now let's hurry back to the dorm. I have a feeling we may get some unwelcome company."


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto did it again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I PRACTICALLY HAD A TEST EVERY OTHER DAY! BUT N E WAY…I WON'T KEEP YOU WAITING NE LONGER…CHAPTER 5!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto, will you just leave me alone?"

"Sasuke I know you like her."

"I just met her. How can I like a girl I just met? Besides…she is not my type."

"Then what is your type? Guys?"

"No you dumbass."

"All I'm saying is you can't get much better than that."

"Can you remind we why we are trying to beat them back to the dorms?"

"I have to ask Hinata a question."

"Whatever. But I'm not getting out of the car. I will drop you off but then I have to drop by the store again."

"Hey I have an idea."

"That's a first."

"Shut up! I was just going to say that since Sakura just moved here why don't you take her with you to the store and show her around town a bit."

"Sure. Why not." I let out a sigh. One of Naruto's bright ideas again. Why I ever listen to him is a mystery. "Okay we're here. Now get out."

"What's your deal?"

"Oh look here they come." I change the subject as I see a head of pink hair turn the corner.

"Alright, I'll tell Sakura you want to show her around."

"No Naruto…"before I can finish my sentence, he slams the door. I see him run over to the two girls practically tackling Hinata. He turns and talks to Sakura. She nods her head and begins to walk towards the car. Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and her face turns bright red. Sakura opens the passenger side door a few moments later and gets in the car. "So…"

"Yes?"

"I have to stop by a store first but them I can show you around. You can come in if you want."

"Okay." She flashes me a smile and my heart skips a beat. Why am I feeling like this? I turn my eyes back to the road and feel relieved as the store begins to come into view.

"Here we are."

"One Day?"

"Yes." I open the door and get out of the car. I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk towards the door. I hear the other door close and realize that Sakura is following close behind me.

**Sakura's POV**

I follow him to the door and walk inside. What I see before me is perhaps the most amazing collection of clothes I have ever seen. I look to my side and realize that he is no longer there. I look in front of me and see him talking to a clerk. She is giving him a smirk and he just rubs his head and sighs. I walk closer.

"So you set out the new inventory I see."

"Yes."

"And when is the next shipment arriving?"

"On time sir. Should be here next week."

"Good work."

"Thank you sir."

"Sir?"

"Oh Sakura umm…"

"Do you own this store?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Alright I suppose I do."

"This is…so cool!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well umm…how about you pick out some things you like."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you!" I jump and give him a hug. I let go and begin to grab things off racks.

**Sasuke's POV**

"This is cute…oh so is this…and this…"

"I've let loose a monster."

"Don't worry sir."

"Don't worry? She is going to max out my credit card."

"It can't be that bad sir."

"Look at her!"

"I'll be in the dressing rooms! Hey Sasuke can you give me you opinion on some of these?"

"I'm coming!" I shoot the cashier a sideways glance.

"Go on sir. Have fun!" I walk towards the dressing room and see her come out in her first outfit. It is a red halter-top with a khaki pleated mini skirt. I nod my head. She smiles and runs back into the dressing room…

**3 hours later**

"How long can it take to try on clothes?" I mumble to myself. I see her come out in her normal clothes. She stares at me with a confused look.

"You weren't that bored were you?" I look at my position. I am laying on the couch outside the dressing rooms with her clothes piled on top of me and my head is hanging off the edge of the arm. I sit up and just look at her with the same confused glance she gave me.

"That's all your getting?" I look at her hands and see only one outfit in them.

"Yes."

"You know you can get more than that…after all I do have some money to spare."

"No… We just met and I don't want you to have to spend money on me. After all you are paying for my car's boy work.

"That's right. Well in that case put everything back. You aren't getting anything." I stand and begin to walk towards the exit.

"Wh-what?" She asks with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Joking. Come on." I say as I turn my head to look at her.

"That wasn't funny." She says as she hits my arm.

"All done?" The cashier gives me a smirk and I just glare at her.

"Hn…"

"Well then I'll just check that out for you. Would you like it in a bag?"

"Hn…"

"Alright here you go." She slides my card back across the counter.

"Now put all those clothes back on the rack Hana and I may just give you a raise."

"Yes sir!" We begin to walk towards the exit as we climb in the car I flip open my cell phone and see a text message from Naruto. I minimize it and look at the clock. It is already 5:30! We spent over three hours in there. Granted we ate lunch late but still…

"So Sasuke…who is that cashier?"

"Kiba's older sister. She has worked at the store for the past three years while she goes to vet school."

"Oh that's cool…" Her stomach grumbles loudly and she bushes. I let out a small laugh.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright I know this really good Italian place…sound okay to you?"

"Anything does right now."

"Alright. At least it's not ramen. Naruto has made me eat enough of that to last me a lifetime." She laughed at this statement. I pull out of the shop parking lot and drive downtown. I glance over at Sakura and a smile crosses my face. Who knew I could fall so hard, so fast…what am I saying? It's not like I am in love with her or anything!

(**Yet! XD)**


	6. Chapter 6: A little Preoccupied

**Now before any of you come after me with torches and pitchforks for not updating for so long let me just tell you that…well…um…I…you see…**

**Alright so I have no excuse how about laziness that's always a good one! Anyway…on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Sakura's POV**

**One month Later**

"I told you it would look good on you." I look at my roommate who thanks to me has gotten a completely new look. Dressed in a black tank top and jean skirt, she looked like a completely different person. Way different from the sweatshirt and pants from before.

"I…I don't know Sakura. It's pretty short and the tank top is too small."

"Hinata trust me it looks great. When Naruto sees this version of you, he'll be knocked breathless."

"But…"

"And that's the longest skirt I have. I mean God Hinata it's not even a mini skirt. And the tank top is not too small. Don't you even think about changing." I looked at the clock on our wall. "And I now have just enough time to change before we have to go meet everyone else." I ran off into the bathroom and changed into my chosen outfit, which consisted of a pink and green plaid mini skirt with a white cap sleeve shirt. I looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. I spent so much time on Hinata that I didn't leave time to fix my hair. I ran a brush through it quickly and walked back into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting my jacket."

"No you're not."

"But what if I get cold?"

"That's the whole point."

"What?"

"You'll see later." I ran over to my closet and grabbed my black track jacket.

"How come you can bring one?"

"Because I am not trying to get the attention of a certain someone. Now let's go." I grabbed her wrist and ran out the door.

As we reached the street, I saw Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Ino waiting for us. Ino was talking animatedly to Sasuke but he looked up as we approached. Naruto ran over to Hinata and began to talk to her.

"Hinata aren't you exited! I've been waiting all year for this! I already have it all planned out! First we can…" I turned my attention to Sasuke who was talking to me without me realizing it.

"…a pretty big deal around here as you may be able to tell. Practically the whole school goes plus lots of people from the town."

"Sounds like fun."

**Later that night**

"So we have officially gone on every single ride I can stomach, lost track of Naruto and Hinata, and eaten cotton candy. Anything else on the list?"

"One more thing." He grabbed my hand and I felt my heart flutter slightly. He led me to a stand that I recognized from when I was a little kid. It was the one where you threw rings at bottles and tried to ring them. If you manage, you get a prize.

"I suck at this. I have no hand eye coordination whatsoever."

"Alright then. I think I might try though." He handed a bill to the man in the stand and received three rings for it. He picked one up and threw it, ringing the first one with total ease. Same with the second, and the third.

"Impressive." The man handed him a medium sized black bear and he handed it to me. "Well thank you."

"No problem." Just them, we heard a boom and he grabbed my hand again. "Let's go. They're starting." We walked through the crowd until we reached an open field. "There's Naruto and Hinata." I looked to where he was pointing and saw them sitting down on the grass, his orange jacket draped over her shoulders. We sat next to them and I leaned in to whisper in Hinata's ear.

"Told ya you didn't want a jacket." She looked over at me just as Naruto grabbed her hand and her head snapped back to him, a blush rushing across her cheeks. I laid backwards onto the grass and Sasuke followed me. I leaned into his shoulder and looked up at the colorful fireworks, perfectly content. Then I heard Sasuke whisper in my ear.

"Hey Sakura? Would you be offended if I tried something I've been dying to try?" I turned my head to look at him.

"What do you…" my question was cut short when I felt his breath on my lips. Less then a second later, his lips were against mine. He pulled away after several moments and I smiled. His face was still too close for me to think clearly but I managed to get words out somehow. "Oh, that's what you meant."

"Yes that's what I meant." I felt his lips against mine again but this time, his hands traveled to my waist and pulled me even closer. I kissed him back with equal force and soon I felt his tongue at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied and reached up with my hands to entangle them in his hair. I felt him smirk against my lips and soon our tongues were wrestling for dominance. When it felt as if I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I untangled my hands from his hair and pushed of his chest. He slowly stopped and pulled away from me slightly, a very satisfied look on his face. I began to giggle and his expression changed to utter confusion. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing…it's just…wow." I conquered my fit of giggles and looked back up at him once more. His mouth was twisted into a smirk and he leaned in once more to kiss my forehead.

"Was it really that good?" He muttered against my forehead.

"It's not that. I mean by all means it was good but I was just thinking that in a little over a month I have reached the top of the pyramid."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just made out with the most eligible bachelor in school. I feel very accomplished." He scoffed and rolled from his side to his back, taking me with him. I squealed slightly as I landed on top of him.

"Is that all I am to you? An accomplishment?" His face said mock upset all over it.

"Of course. I mean you didn't get the wrong impression did you Uchiha?" I replied teasingly. I felt his chest vibrate as a silent chuckle rolled through it. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"Ino is glaring at me."

"So?"

"Maybe I should get off."

"Maybe you should." I tried to roll off of him but realized that he had his arms wrapped around my waist and were holding me in a death grip.

"I have an idea. Maybe you should let me get off."

"Maybe I should."

"Let me guess you aren't going to."

"No." I sighed and reached back behind me and tried to unlock his hands. It was of absolutely no use.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Just one more little kiss." His expression was too cute to deny.

"Fine. One little kiss." I leaned down to meant his lips, and once again they were crushing against mine. I pulled away when I felt his hands loosen and laid down on the ground next to him. One more, I began to giggle.

"What is it now?"

"You are a bad man you know that?"

"What did I do?"

"That was more than a little kiss."

"Well it's you're fault you know."

"How is this my fault?"

"You are too unbelievably charming and hot to not kiss that way."

"Damn my charm and good looks. I always knew they would get me into trouble."

"Well you were right." Just then cheering erupted and I looked up only to find a dark sky.

"We missed the _entire_ show."

"They are never that exiting anyway. Just lots of loud noises and lights. Really nothing impressive."

"Uh-huh." I got up from the ground and offered my hand to him. When he was on his feet, he didn't release my hand but caught me in those eyes of his again.

"Besides, kissing you was WAY better." Before I could respond, Naruto ran up to us, dragging Hinata by the hand.

"Sasuke did you see that big one at the end?" Without looking away from my he responded.

"No Naruto I can honestly say I didn't."

"How could you not see it? It was HUGE!"

"I was slightly preoccupied."

"Well you missed out big time!"

"Doubt it…"

"Anyway Hinata! Let's go find the others!" He grabbed her hand and she gasped slightly, looking back at me. I waved and mouthed have fun before she turned her head back around.

"They are the perfect couple. Just look at them." I was still staring after them when I felt a hand on my chin, bringing my face back around.

"Why are you so intent on setting them up?"

"Because, when two people are right for each other, they deserve to be together no matter what any one else says."

"Hn…"

"And besides, all Hinata needed was a little push, Naruto was already trying to snatch her up in his own…strange way."

"Uh-huh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Now how about, before we completely lose sight of them again, we follow them so that we can leave before the stands completely shut down."

"Hn…" He dropped his hand from my chin and we began to walk, hand in hand, towards where Naruto was shouting in Kiba's face. The only thing that surprised me was that Kiba seemed just as energetic as Naruto did I heard Sasuke sigh and looked up.

"What?"

"Those boys have the mental maturity of a six year old."

"No…I'd say a seven year old." He laughed slightly as he dropped my hand and walked ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7: Asprin vs Morphine

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sakura's POV**

"Naruto…" Hinata began. The only problem with that was that Kiba and Naruto were still yelling in each other's faces. I smiled slightly as I reached them and leaned over towards Hinata.

"You have to be more assertive."

"Assertive?"

"Yea like this." I turned to Naruto before demonstrating. "Naruto." He still didn't pay attention so I smacked him over the back of the head.

"Ow!" He turned to look at me. "What was that for Sakura-Chan?" I was about to hit him again but a hand beat me to it. "Sasuke what the hell?"

"Don't call her chan!" I smirked slightly before turning back to him.

"And pay attention to your girlfriend!" I looked over to Hinata and saw that her cheeks had turned a brilliant shade of red. Jut then Gaara approached from the other side of the field.

"Hey Gaara?" Sasuke called from over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Sakura and I are going to head back. Can you look after these dumbasses and make sure they don't get themselves killed?"

"Sure." I turned to look at him a confused expression on my face.

"What?"

"We're heading back?"

"Yes we are. I want to get away from these loudmouths before my headache turns into a migraine." I put my lips into a fake pout.

"Oh poor baby's not feeling well?" He laughed slightly before grabbing my hand again and pulling me along to his car.

**Later (Back at the dorms)**

"How come Anko didn't kill you for coming in here with me like she usually does to Naruto?" I yelled from the bathroom. I was currently digging through my stuff trying to find the asprin.

"Because it's carnival night."

"So?"

"We don't technically have to be back until 12:30." I found it and began to walk out of the bathroom, trying to find the spot on the label where it said how many to give him. When I found it I looked up only to see him inches away from me. I gasped slightly before he wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips into mine once more. My head began to spin to such a severity that I didn't know we were moving until my back hit the bed. He pulled away and I giggled again.

"Do you always giggle after you kiss someone?"

"No it's just you."

"Good to know."

"You still need that asprin?" I asked shaking the bottle that was still clutched in my right hand. He smiled.

"No. Your lips are better than asprin."

"How much better?"

"Hm…morphine."

"That much huh?"

"You think I'm lying?"

"No."

"Good." His head came down again and his lips touched mine.

**Sasuke's POV**

My lips were violent against hers. I heard the asprin bottle hit the floor and smirked as her hands entangled themselves in my hair once more. The kiss lasted for several moments before an outburst was heard.

"Holy Hell! Can't you guys not make out for more than five minutes!" I pulled away and looked down to see Sakura blushing tomato red. I sighed.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I came to drop off Hinata."

"H…hey Sasuke." I sighed once more before getting off of Sakura and sitting up on the bed. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"It's not my fault you can never get a girl to kiss you."

"What?"

"Calm down Naruto. A joke." I opened one eye to see him glaring at me. I smirked and looked to the right and saw Sakura sitting next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and felt her lean into me. Before she spoke.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"It's getting late. I think I'm gonna crash."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." I kissed her forehead before walking over to the door, grabbing Naruto by the shirt and pulling him out the door.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT POLL AND IT WILL HELP ME DECIDE HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES FROM NOW ON. **

**DO THAT AND YOU'LL GET UPDATES. **

**DON'T AND WELL…YOU'LL STILL GET THEM BUT THEY WON'T BE AS FREQUENT (THEY AREN'T EVEN FREQUENT NOW BUT I'M SWAMPED. SORRY)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS,**

**VentePaDu**


	9. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!**

**So…I'm not dead. **

**You were probably excited thinking this was a new chapter. I'm sorry but it's not. **

**For over a year, I have been in and out of hospitals with some serious medical stuff. I'm not going to bore you with medical jibber jabber but just know that when the apocalypse hits, I now have so much metal plating in my body John Conner would confuse me with a Terminator. (Over exaggeration for the win! It's really 2 plates and 12 screws.) **

**Anyway, I have literally been out of commission for a long time. When I had good days, I'd sit up and write some more personal things (My novel that I hope to get published soon) but those days were few and far between. **

**Now that I'm on the mend (FINALLY!) I am going to do my best to start updating again. It makes me sad that some of you got sick of waiting but for those of you that are still with me, I plan to make it worth your while. **

**Love you all,**

**VentePaDu**

**P.S. My X-rays look so bad ass. **


End file.
